winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 306
The Mermaid Queen '''("La scelta di Aisha"' (The Choice of Aisha) in the Italian Version) is the sixth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Summary Still blind, Aisha tries to help Tressa save her mother, the Mermaid Queen Ligea. They then have to find her mothers scepter which could heal Aisha, and is attacked by a serpent.The Winx girls, minus Stella, proceed to the underwater city of mermaids to aid in a rescue of its queen, while Stella receives news of her place in the new royal hierarchy. Aisha is offered a chance to heal her blindness when Ligea tells her that she can use the power of her royal scepter when the light of the setting Sun hits it to cure her blindness. However, instead of using the scepter's magic on herself, Aisha uses it to heal the Mermaid Queen, and thus, due to her selfless sacrifice and courage, earns her Enchantix. Major Events *Stella receives bad news of her place in the new royal hierarchy in Solaria, and is disinherited. *The Winx meet Tressa, an uncorrupted mermaid. *The Winx also meet the Mermaid Queen Ligea, also uncorrupted. *Aisha sacrifices the chance to regain her eyesight to save the Mermaid Queen, thus earning her Enchantix. Debuts *Tressa *The Mermaid Queen *Enchantix Aisha Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Griselda *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Nova *Cassandra *Chimera *King Radius *Tressa *The Mermaid Queen Trivia *Final Appearance of Layla's Winx outfit 4kids Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Sean Schmell = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Kether Donahue = Tressa Nick Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn = Bloom *Amy Gross = Stella *Alejandra Reynoso = Flora *Morgan Decker = Tenca *Romi Dames = Musa *Keke Palmer = Aisha *Unknown = Icy *Jennifer Cody = Darcy *Kimberly Brooks = Stormy *Joshua Keaton = Valtor *Unknown = Chimera *Matt Shively = Sky *Adam Gregory = Brandon *Sam Riegel = Riven *Charlie Schattler = Timmy *David Faustino = Helia *Dee Bradley Baker = Kiko *Unknown = Lockette *Unknown = Amore *Unknown = Chatta *Georgina Cordova = Digit *Unknwon = Tune *Georgina Cordova = Piff *Unknown = Glim *Unknown = Zing *Hynden Welch = Mermaid Summoner from Andros Quotes ''"Tressa, what's happen?" Aisha "Baltor attacked our castle and destroyed it, he turned most of my family and friends into monsters, my mother was captured and imprisoned, and I was hoping you can help me, but now I realized it's not possible!" Tressa "Aaahh! Help me!" Aisha, 'capture by the Krakkin ''"Layla!" '''Flora "Aaaahhhh!" Aisha "I'm coming, Layla!" Bloom "Congradulations, Layla! Your sarafice for Queen Ligea earn you your Enchantix powers!" Bloom, congratulating Aisha after she got her Enchantix "So what?" Aisha "What do you mean, "so what"?" Bloom "I still can't see, Bloom. Everything is still dark!" Aisha Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Enchantix